The two-layer type of wire-connection chassis as shown in FIG. 8 is a novel wire-connection chassis of the applicant's filed previously (under application No. 82313632 and new model application No. 103909); the prime feature of the aforesaid application is to improve the drawback of the conventional one-layer type of wire-connection chassis, which takes a considerable area and space of a PCB (printed circuit board), while the present invention will reduce the area and space required by the electronic parts without affecting the functions thereof. The structure of the previous invention as shown in FIG. 8 comprises a receptacle body 24, an upper-layer conductive pin base, a lower-layer conductive pin base, and a plurality of conductive pins respectively. As shown in FIG. 5, the wire-connection chassis can be plugged on a PCB 26 by means of a plurality of conductive pins 25; then, both of them are mounted in casings 29 and 30; the bottom surface of the PCB 26 is almost attached to the casing 30, and the space supported with some short post 28 them is too marrow to install any electronic parts; in other words, electrical parts 27 can only be mounted on the top surface of the PCB. In that case, the space available is limited, while the space in the casings 29 and 30 is wasted; as a result, the dimensions of the equipment will be increased without providing additional functions of the equipment, and therefore improvement thereof is required.